super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Schezo Wegey
"Your power is what I desire!" Schezo Wegey is a character from the 1989 Japan-Korea exclusive Madou Monogatari and a main character in the Puyo Puyo series. While his original world is unnamed, he is currently taking residence in Primp Town, following his return in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. Originally coming to Li by choice to pursue Arle, he eventually finds himself actively involved with the Life Sphere's protection and safety for the greater good. Schezo is currently played by Rina, his depiction being a hybrid mixture of his Madou Monogatari and Puyo Puyo incarnations. Personality Schezo is very forward, and brutally so to a fault. He is not one to sugarcoat his words; if he says you're bad at something, he will say it as it is. With his timeworn, some pessimistic look on life taking hold of his views, he errs to the side of caution when engaging with someone he does not know. As a result, he has difficulty creating friendships with those he is allied with, only ever conversing regularly to those he already knew beforehand. At his core, he can be selfish, putting his own needs first, and only assisting should it benefit him in the end. In spite of that, he does have rare displays of kindness, knowing when lines are crossed and keeping to his word should he willfully concede. Schezo, on a social front, varies wildly. On one end, he can provide calm amiable conversation and be quite insightful with deep discussions. On the other end, he has a tendency to have slips of tongue that make him out to be rather insensitive or unintentionally raunchy, earning him the infamy of being a pervert or creeper, to his unrelenting chagrin. In the face of danger, he can keep a cool and level-headed front, able to sustain his will even at the most dire situations. Past his cool-ish front, he harbors some regrets of his past, claiming he has had no innocent childhood to speak of. In spite of embracing his own darkness, he feels his existence is hollow from being a power-hungry man for nearly two centuries of his life. From his regretful past alone, he is fearful that anyone he attempts to get close to will cast him aside, but hides the pain of abandonment to avoid worrying others. With Arle and Rulue's company, however, he is slowly moving on, vowing to defy the awful ideals Rune Lord placed upon him when he succeeded the title of dark wizard. Relationships * Arle Nadja:' '''His relationship with her is something of a mixed-bag for him. As much as finds amusement in getting under Arle's skin, he feels like he consciously wronged her. Through the missions he worked with, he does see her as a confidant he can confide in. Physiology It'd be forgivable if he was mistaken for an average human male, but Schezo's body transcends human limitations. While he appears to be healthy and hale, his body is heavily sustained with magic to maintain its youthful state. He has to take extra care in avoiding excess mana consumption, lest it rapidly declines to its true age. Where he obtains mana varies, whether it be mana-rich foodstuff, or harvested from another person thanks to his ability to absorb it directly. Aside from the strict mana management, he is otherwise human in bodily functions. Standing at 184 cm (6' 0.4") and weighing at 71 kg (157 lb), he has a lean build, fitting for a swordsman. While not heroic-looking in the muscle department, he has the endurance to keep fighting in battle. In complete defiance to bodily limitations, his pain tolerance is superhuman, brushing off small scars as nothing to otherwise fatal injuries as run-of-the-mill battle damage. Combat Abilities Schezo is a mage first, and a powerful one being a high-scoring student back in his magic school days. Through teachings in magic school, his abilities include elemental magic as well as his expansive dark magic repertoire. As well as his magical aptitude, he is also capable of swordplay, able to fight physically when magic is not an option. As such, his attire is more suited for swordsmanship, wearing a breastplate and metal sabatons for protection as opposed to light robes. The sword he wields, known as the Dark Sword, is a special, ancient artifact that only he can wield. While it appears to be a common longsword, the Dark Sword is magical in nature, doubling as his magical conduit and relieving the need of a magic wand to safely cast magic. Additionally, his heavy alignment to Dark Magic makes him rather vulnerable to Light Magic. Transformations Ninja A far departure from his standard ways of combat, he is able to change into a ninja through a scroll he keeps on his person. Becoming a ninja sheds his armor, but lowered defenses frees up his movement, allowing him to speed through with ease and trades off his magic for ninjutsu with a wide variety of debilitation utility. Moonshadowed Knight With the power of the moon, Schezo is able to transform into an ironclad knight and protector, armor dark as the night sky. Heavier armor unsurprisingly makes it more difficult to move, but with it comes incredibly high defenses and tools to protect his allies and himself. Of course, even the most stalwart defenses have limits. His protective barriers have hard limits before shattering, and the ability to force enemies to attack him is a gamble in itself. History (under construction, renovation) Trivia * His birthday is March 16. * Schezo has ''two canon builds. His Madou Monogatari height is 184 cm and 71 kg, while his Puyo Puyo height is 178 cm and 68 kg. Rina uses the slightly larger measurements out of preference. * It is currently unknown when he stopped aging, and has been brought into discussion with Arle in "Arle's Roux: A Story of Curry." It is theorized he has ceased to age as young as 14 (when he obtained his dark magic) but no older than 20. Out of writer's preference, Schezo is physically an adult. * Schezo has a scar around his neck, in reference to the infamous decapitation scene in PC-98 Madou Monogatari. * In the English dub of Puyo Tetris and Champions, "Shockwave" is the localized name Areiado Special, his Final Smash. Here, it's treated as its own separate spell called "Shockwave Areiado" as opposed to renaming it. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Madou Monogatari Characters